


Rwby dragon farm AU

by Potatothegreat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatothegreat/pseuds/Potatothegreat





	Rwby dragon farm AU

It was a lonely day on the dragon farm, where Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, accompanied by Sun, the mighty cowboy. Living on a barn selling dragon scales and the meat from the underside of the fire breathing giant’s bellies. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing they sold, things like spideroach venom were in high demand. 

“Yeehaw!” Sun whooped, riding his two headed dragon through the sky.

Blake called out to him “Come on, it’s our turn to go to market”.

“Fine.” Sun replied Landing Ryu Bangu with his other head Jangu Bangu. 

They threw on their hats, for they knew it would be a hot day. For Sun a cowboy hat and for Blake a straw hat. 

Sun carried three bags two in his hands and one in his tail while Blake carried two. 

“So Sun what do we have to sell this week” Blake asked.

“Two bags of dragon scales and three bags of spideroach venom” Sun replied.

They went to the market to sell their goods but just as they were unloading they saw a new stand. It was attended by a man with a silver cane and a girl with brown and pink hair with white streaks.

“Step right up and get your dragon trained for the low price of 75 lein a day” the man with the cane said.

“Damn what a steal” Sun said “ the common price is 290 lein for a day”.

“I know that” Blake snapped.

“It only takes one weak to get your dragon in tip top shape” the man in the cane boasted. 

“Now that’s suspicious” both Blake and Sun said. 

The day went as normally as it could have, selling there bags and leaving to the farm house.   
When they got there they saw Yang riding Ember Celica, and Ruby riding Crescent Rose while Weiss’s dragon, Myrtenaster was in the stables as her owner cooked dinner. 

“Dinner time” Weiss called from the door. 

For dinner that night Weiss had cooked up a pretty decent meal just as she did every night. That particular night it was roasted chicken, fresh squeezed lemonade, and a mixed assortment of boiled veggies. 

“So” Sun said while shoving his face full of food “We saw this guy who said he could train your dragon in just a week”. 

“Here’s the thing” Blake continued “He’s gonna do it for just 75 lein a day”. 

“Strange” Ruby said. 

“Probably just another scam vendor” Weiss said in her calm but cold voice. 

“I say we beat em up” Yang spouted with her usual gusto. 

“Be civil” Weiss replied. “Maybe they are just really good”.

“Don’t be naive” Blake Said, clearly annoyed.

“We will go back tomorrow to check” Sun said. 

So they went back to market to buys groceries and check out this new vendor, but it was gone along with the hundreds of people who turned there dragons over.


End file.
